


We've Got Benefits

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, bottom!Noct, top!Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: They're friends and then some, that should be enough for Noctis, right?





	We've Got Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> So, lemme start with this, I never intended on writing this. It was only through the influence and encouragement of my good friend, and Promptis trashmate, somnus-divinia, that I wrote this. This took me three and half days to write. I literally went in COMPLETE solitude and did nothing but write. Then it took an additional half a day to edit through, and finally, somnus beta read it for me and we polished it up. Anyway! Without further ado, here is the, Friends with Benefits Promptis fanfic that I created. (and no one really asked for.) ENJOY! *Hides* 
> 
> OH! Also, Prompto isn't OOC in this particular fic. He is loosely based off of Versus XIII Prompto. (And I've fallen in love with him.)

"Gods, this part is kicking my ass!" Prompto groans, tossing the controller on the edge of the bed. "I can't get past the stupid guards."

 

"It's ‘cause you charge head on like a barbarian, instead of using stealth like a _real_ assassin," Noctis points out before taking another swig of his soda.

 

Prompto rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder into his, "You're a real big nerd, you know that?"

 

"So are you, if you didn't realize." Noctis tells him. "You so cannot talk."

 

"I'm a closet nerd; you're a full-on, 24/7 nerd." Prompto looks over at him and gives him a playful smirk. "Not that I mind that of course, your nerdy side is something I like about you."

 

"Gee, thanks," Noctis says sarcastically, reaching to pick up the abandoned controller. "Now, I'm gonna show you what this nerd can do with Ezio."

 

"Go for it. If you get through this part, I will personally go and  eat my motorcycle helmet."

 

"Watch 'n learn."

 

"Teach me, master," Prompto says before sliding an arm around Noct's waist and leaning his head against his shoulder.

 

This guy here is Prompto Argentum, his best friend, and partner in crime. He's not the best influence in Noct's life, but he's not the worst. He's rebellious, adventurous, and carefree. Prompto has gotten them in trouble more times than Noctis can even count. He doesn't regret it though, not for a moment. Sneaking around with Prompto, doing things he knows he shouldn't be doing, it's his little pleasure in life. Everything else is so cookie cutter for him; one of the many displeasures of being a Prince and future King.

 

"See, look at that. I got past the guards, no problem." Noctis feels a hint of victory surge through his chest as he looks to the blonde who's still leaning against his shoulder. “Better go eat your helmet.”

 

"You **_cheated_ ** somehow," Prompto murmurs, fingers brushing against his pelvic bone. "There's no way you could have done that without cheats."

 

"It's called _skill_ which you lack when it comes to Assassins Creed games."

 

"Whatever, dude," Prompto says pinching his hip, causing Noctis to jump and nearly drop his controller.  "Personally, I still think you cheated."

 

"You're gonna buy me a new controller if you make me break this one, Prompto. I swear," Noctis comments focusing back on the game. "Oh, and do you mean like how _you_ cheat when we play Mario Kart?"

 

"Don't try to act like you don't like _my_ method of cheating, Noct." Prompto slides a hand to his thigh. "I know you like it."

 

Noctis says nothing and keeps his focus on the screen in front of him. He feels heat spread across his cheeks, "Whatever," he mutters.

 

"Mmm, c'mon, Noct. Don't you like when I kiss you senseless?" Prompto purrs.

 

Noctis grunts and shrugs. "I mean kissing is nice and all, but it's a dirty way to win a game."

 

Okay, yes, he and Prompto might be... friends with benefits. It's kind of wrong, Noct knows, but once he got a small taste of what Prompto had to offer, he became hooked - there was no turning back for him. They were two seniors in high school, Noctis had very little experience kissing, and so Prompto took care of that little problem. And now it's one of the things he loves doing with Prompto. Gods, he can't express this enough. Kissing Prompto is a rush —from the way his lips press and meld into his to the way his tongue expertly slides and twists around his; to the way his hands rub and caress his body.  

 

"Yeah? I can think of _much_ dirtier ways I've won games." He props his head on his shoulder and runs his index and forefinger down his cheek. "Remember that time I gave you that handjob while playing Street Fighter? Or that time I fingered your ass so good that I really did have to buy you a new controller? You have such massive strength, Noct."

 

Noct's face burns hotter. Oh yeah, he remembers those times, how could he possibly forget? He can recall all the filthy, dirty moments he has ever had with Prompto. From their first time to their most recent. Noctis' body was supposed to be "sacred," only for his future bride to be —whoever the hell that is going to be. Since the beginning of the year, he has belonged soley to Prompto —not thinking twice about spreading his legs for him.  

 

If Noct is going to be _truly_ and _perfectly_ honest though, he feels his body isn't the only thing that Prompto owns. He feels his heart has somehow got caught in the mix of things. He’s caught feelings for Prompto. He doesn't know when it happened or why, but he likes him —well, to be more precise, he loves him.

 

He's thought about telling him once or twice, but each time he’s rejected the idea. Prompto is Noctis' friend. He's someone who didn't look at his title or status and make a big, damn fuss over him. Prompto just saw him as Noct; he treated him like a human being. Noctis didn't want what they had between them to change; he didn't want things to become weird. Even if they have a few side benefits that didn't mean there was any emotion on Prompto's end, and that's okay as long as he didn't lose him.

 

"Prompto," the prince huffs. "You're gonna make me die."

 

"Do you really care that much?" Prompto questions, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. "Wouldn't you rather do something else?" Prompto dips his head and presses his lips softly against the side of Noct's neck. "Cause I see something much more entertaining than a video game right now."

 

Noctis' breath hitches and his fingers tighten around the controller. He’s slowly beginning to lose focus on the game.

 

Prompto slides his studded tongue against his neck, "How long has it been since-?"

 

"Th-three weeks... four weeks maybe?" Noctis stammers before swallowing hard. He doesn't even need to hear the rest of the question. He already knows what he’s asking.

 

"Oh, that's much too long, Noct." Prompto snatches the controller from the Prince's hand and tosses it on a nearby bean bag chair. "I've been thoroughly craving a certain Lucian Prince."

 

Prompto turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to Noct's lips and Noctis hums in delight. Prompto's right, it has been too damn long since they last had sex. He's been itching to do it, but, since Prompto has never engaged, he's been straight out of luck. Damn his shyness.

 

Noctis pulls away and pushes a hand against Prompto's chest. "I wanna make sure the door i-" The prince is cut-off by the blonde, who presses his lips to his again, this time a little harder.  

 

Noctis closes his eyes, Prom's right about this, too. Fuck the door. He gets on his knees and presses his hands to Prom's face, lips pressing harder against his. He carefully runs his tongue across the other boy's lips and oh, gods, they taste so sweet —they taste like fizzy soda and vanilla.  

 

Prompto pulls him close to him, tugging him forward until he's sitting perfectly in his lap, legs on either side of the other man's thighs. His tongue slides into his mouth once Noct's there, twisting and sliding against his.

 

Their kiss is full of overwhelming passion, and it causes Noct to forget how to breathe. It’s always this way with Prompto,  the man makes him forget to do a lot of things. Breathe, blink, sometimes eat. He sighs against Prom's lips, his hands traveling from his face to his shoulders to his chest, fingers spreading out wide across it.

 

Prompto is the one to pull away this time, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. His hands travel lower, finally resting on Noct's ass, kneading it greedily. Noctis tips his head to the side and sucks in a breath; he begins to move his hips in slow, tight circles against Prompto's.

 

"It always amazes me how fast I turn you on," Prompto breathes, running a hand up under his shirt, traveling up his spine. "What does it for you, Noct?"

 

Noctis' back arches into the touch. What does it for him? It's the way Prompto touches him, how even the slightest caress of skin seems to set his whole body on fire effortlessly. It's the way Prompto kisses him, and how there's so much damn passion in every single kiss he gives him —even in the smallest peck. It's how he fills him with nothing, but absolute bliss and excitement and drowns him in warmth. It's how the blonde talks to him —especially at times like this, dirty and teasing.

 

In short, it's everything, every little thing he does. Prompto just being Prompto is what gets him.

 

"Answer me, Noct." Prompto presses more kisses down his throat. "Tell me what gets you so worked up? Is it how I tease you?"

 

"That's," He takes a breath and runs his tongue across his lips. "Part of it."

 

"Yeah?" Prompto murmurs, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. "Are you gonna tell me the other parts?"

 

Eyes of sapphire blue meet with orbs of violet-blue, shining with desire, and a hint of mischief. He smiles, pressing a lazy kiss to the blonde's lips. "Maybe you could coax them out of me?"  

 

"Is that a challenge?" Prompto runs his hands up and down his sides with feather-like touches. Noctis nods, yeah, a challenge of sorts. It could be interesting to see what Prompto gets out of him, if anything.

 

A bit of a smirk plays on the other man's lips. "'Kay, challenge accepted Noctis Lucis Caelum. By the end of this, I'll know every single way I turn you on." Prompto lays him down on his back and straddles his hips. "I know exactly how you _click_ , Noct, so this won't be too hard for me to get answers."

 

"Mmm, yeah, guess so." Noctis murmurs softly. He begins to thrust upwards searching for that friction he so desperately needs now. And surprisingly Prompto gives it to him, grinding his ass against his cock that's straining against the confines of his pants. A moan escapes Noctis' lips. "Want you." He runs a hand down his front.

 

Prompto presses a kiss against his lips, "Soon, baby." Noctis merely nods, he knows he means it; Prompto is just as turned on as Noct if not more. He can tell by how Prompto is grinding harder into his hips. How his eyes flicker with desire as he stares down at him. Gods that look he's giving him is driving him up a wall. He knows by how his hands are running across his body, feeling every inch of his exposed skin. His face is growing as red as his causing his freckles to stand out —and Heavens know how much he loves Prom's freckles. He would love to reach up and kiss every single one of them right now. But he knows that here, when they're getting ready to fuck, he's the one in charge. And besides... Prompto doesn't know his love for them anyway.

 

So, instead, Noct presses a hand against his not so hidden erection and begins to stroke it with the tips of his fingers up and down slowly like the way he knows Prompto likes it. Prompto let's out a groan, his hips starting to thrust up against the touch, his ass bouncing gently against Noct's cock. Noctis tips his head, he loves seeing Prompto in pleasure as much as he loves being in it. He squeezes his cock gently, and traces the outline of it.

 

Prompto sighs and dips down, capturing Noct’s lips in another kiss. It's not like their last kiss; it's more heated and desperate and needy, filled with desire. There's a lot of tongue and bumping and clanking of teeth, and again, it's taking Noctis' breath away — every moment he has to remind himself to fucking _breathe_.

 

Too soon, Prompto is pulling away, biting his lower lip and tugging on it as he does so.

 

"More," He breathes, chasing after his lips.

 

"Kissing," Prompto gets out. "You get turned on by kissing."

 

"Guilty." Noctis looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

 

Prompto presses another kiss against his lips before sitting up again. "Cute," he murmurs as he takes off his belt and tosses it on the floor. "Is the lube still where it usually is, Noct?" He removes himself from his hips, and Noctis whines loudly at the loss of contact. "Hey, better things are coming very soon," he assures, opening the drawer of his nightstand beginning to rummage through it.

 

“Not soon enough,” Noctis complains with a huff.

 

“I swear, those people have you spoiled _rotten_.” Prompto shakes his head and Noctis rolls his eyes. Yeah, so what he’s spoiled? It’s one of the few perks that came with being the prince. "Ah-ha, I found-"

 

Prompto goes silent for a moment, his head tipping to the side a bit as he examines the newly  found bottle. Noctis sits up and stares at the back of him, "What's the matter?"

 

"Now, Noct..." Prompto begins, turning his head towards him. "I know we didn't use _that_ much lube last time we had sex." A wide smirk spreads across his face. "You've been playing with your ass, haven't you, Noct?"

 

The words make his cock twitch, and a new rush of heat spread across Noctis' face. "I-I might have used that toy you bought us a couple of times this week." He swallows then adds, "Maybe for a while before you came over."

 

"My naughty little Prince... I _have_ to have a look." The next thing Noct knows, he's falling forward on the bed, and Prompto is yanking his pants and boxers down to his knees. Noctis hisses at the sudden contact of cold air against his heated cock. "Spread your legs."  

 

Noctis lets out a soft whine and raises his hips, spreading out his legs. He peers back at the blonde; he has the biggest grin on his face and his eyes are dancing in delight. He, very obviously, likes what he sees. "And here I was thinking _I_ was the filthy one."  Prompto begins as he brushes a finger against his entrance. "You, your Highness, have proven me incredibly wrong." He effortlessly pushes his finger inside of him, causing Noct to keen in pleasure. "Fuck, Noctis. Your ass just swallowed my finger. Shit-"

 

Noctis spreads his legs more. "I wouldn't mind if-" He's cut off by yet another groan that escapes his throat as Prompto begins to pump the lone finger in and out him slowly.

 

"You want another one, don't you?" Prompto mutters. "Such a greedy Prince with a greedy little ass..." He presses another finger inside of him and just as the first one quickly slid in, the second did too. "Were you thinking of me while you were fucking yourself, dirty boy?" He gives his right cheek a slap, causing Noctis to wince and bite down on his lip.  

 

"I only think of you, Prompto," he confesses, his voice wavering.

 

"Yeah, that’s ‘cause you _know_ you’re mine. You know you belong to me, don't you?" Prompto spits, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of him painfully slow.

 

"Yes! Yes, Prompto!" And Noctis feels no shame in admitting it. He knows that no matter what happens to him in the future, that Prompto is going to _always_ own his entire being. His body, his mind.... his heart.

 

"You like how my fingers are filling up your pretty ass don't you, Noctis? Just the thought of it gets you riled up doesn't it?"

 

"Uh-huh!" He presses back against the thrust of Prompto's long, smooth fingers. The pace he's going is not enough for him; it's just not enough. "Prom, _please_!"

 

"Oh do you want another? I bet you do." Prompto pulls out his fingers and leans down, running a long, wet stripe against his hole. Noctis lets out a high pitched moan and his back arches. His toes curl, and his fingers grip at his black comforter slowly beginning to be painted white with pre-come dripping from his cock.

 

Prompto flicks his tongue against the loose hole, circling it teasingly with the tip of his tongue, "That was such a good noise you made for me, baby." He breathes against his hole before running his tongue over it again. "Pretty noises from my pretty little prince." He spits onto his hole and runs two of his fingers against it before finally sliding them back inside.

 

Shivers run up and down Noctis’ spine. He can barely take this damn teasing anymore. Prompto is driving him insane. He reaches between his legs and begins to slowly stroke his aching cock, running his thumb across the tip. He hums in pleasure, his hand moving a little faster up and down his shaft, beginning to get a nice and steady rhythm.

 

"Hey now," Prompto begins firmly, swatting away his hand. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

 

"Prompto, please let me! I need-" He starts to whine but is cut of by a hard swat on his ass. He grimaces.  

 

"You _need_ to learn some damn patience." He finishes pressing a third finger inside. "You know, you _don't_ get your way with me."

 

Before Noctis can even respond, Prompto is thrusting his fingers into him faster and harder. He's buried knuckle deep inside of him, his fingers curling and uncurling through his channel. Noct is becoming desperate, oh so desperate; his cock has grown indescribably hard, pre-come continues to leak from the tip and runs down the sides. He slams back into Prompto's hand, his moans becoming louder and more frantic. He clenches around Prompto fingers, riding them like him he would his cock. He looks back at the blonde, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

"Look at you, a crying, moaning mess. Let's see if I can find your favorite little spot," Prompto says, curling his fingers a bit more. "I'll give you something to _really_ fucking cry about." He smacks his ass again squeezing the firm flesh in his hand.

 

“Please, please, please, _please_ …” Noctis chants softly, jutting his ass further and lowering his head. He should be ashamed with how he’s behaving - like a damn bitch in heat - but he’s not, not at the very least.

 

“Let’s see, where is my little prince’s happy spot?” Prompto teases, angling his fingers inside of him. His fingers curl, and the pads of his fingers finally graze against Noct’s prostate causing his body to tremble violently with pleasure. And as Prompto wanted, tears begin running down his cheeks. He can practically _hear_ Prompto smirking. He imagines the man’s quite satisfied with himself, causing him to all but lose it - he thinks Prompto _lives to break_ him, but fuck he's lying if he says he doesn't love every moment of it.

 

"Prom-!"  he whimpers. "I-I can't-!"  He can barely hold out anymore; he can feel his stomach coiling and knotting and his balls drawing up tight. With the way Prompto’s fingertips are rubbing into his prostate and how deep his fingers are thrusting in him -  oh gods it’s a miracle his hasn’t come. "Pl-please let me come!" Noctis swallows, his throat dry and raw from moaning. "Please!"

 

Noctis is usually so prideful and _never_ resorts to begging for anything. But, when it comes to Prompto that changes. The man cuts down his pride and sends it away, tail tucked and all. Quite frankly, Noctis doesn't see it coming back for a while, especially after the high pitched whine that rips out of him when Prompto removes his fingers so suddenly.

 

"Hold out just a little longer," He hears Prompto say. "Don’t you dare come."

 

Noctis groans in frustration, kicking off his pants - it's doubtful he'll be needing them for the rest of the evening. He looks back and watches as Prompto strips off his clothes. First his shirt, then his own pants and boxers. Gods, Prompto is a beautiful creature, evil, but beautiful. He's toned and fit, has a similar build to his. His freckles spray down his chest and across his shoulders, and in many other places that he only knows about. And much against popular belief, Prompto is quite _gifted_ . No, he's not _massive_ by any means, but he's definitely _not_ lacking in that department. And what he doesn't have in length, he makes up in girth.

 

_I want you_

 

"Hey, there you big crybaby," Prompto chuckles lowly, kneeing closer to him. "Gods, you look so damn good right now." He leans forward and kisses his tear stained face, kissing away all of his stray tears. "You're going to take me all in like my good little prince, aren't you?"

 

"Mm-hmm." Noctis hums and nods in agreement. He's ready for him - he's _beyond_ ready for him.

 

"Yeah, you love it when I fuck you, don't you?" He leans back on his heels again, takes some of the lube, and rubs it in his palms.

 

"Yeah." Noctis is nearly drooling at the sight of Prompto. He's slicking up his cock, his eyes are roaming up and down his body, staring at him as if he's the most beautiful being in all of Eos. It makes his heart throb, and his stomach fill with butterflies. He almost wants to fucking cry again; he's in so deep when it comes to Prompto.

 

_I love you_

 

Noctis is pulled from his thoughts when Prompto speaks up again, "You ready, beautiful?"

 

"Been ready for a while now.”  

 

"Course you are." He slides his cock up in between his cheeks and groans. “Mmm, has anyone ever told you- shit- you’ve got the perfect ass? Gods, I could get off just like this.”

 

“Oh, gods,” Noctis closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. "C'mon, Prompto, please." He  reaches back and presses a hand against his thigh. "No more teasing."

 

"Mm, alright no more teasing."  

 

And in moments Noct is filled to the brim with one, single push and oh Six, it feels so fucking _good_ . It leaves him speechless, breathless. It's like he's drowning and he can't come up for air. And then Prompto starts _moving_ \- his thrust deep and slow and controlled and it's so fucking incredible.

 

"Gods!" Noctis manages to get out, moving his hips back into each thrust. "Oh gods, Prompto!"

 

_I love you_

 

"It feels good doesn't it, gorgeous?" Prompto leans against him, holding his hips steady, thrusting deeply into him. "I already have you praying to the gods."

 

"Oh fuck! Yes!" he whispers loudly, grabbing the sheets.  

 

Prompto chuckles softly, “You know I pity the woman that's going to be your bride, she's never gonna satisfy you."

 

There were no truer words ever spoken from Prompto's lips. There's no woman on the planet that can or could satisfy him as Prompto can. There's no one else that can treat him as _good_ as Prompto treats him. There's no one that he will ever love as much as he loves Prompto.

 

_Astrals, I love you so much_

 

The sound of skin smacking against skin fills the room. Strings of low moans escape Prompto's lips and echo off the walls. Different variations of Prompto's name leave Noct's lips. He's so damn lucky that the walls of his suite are soundproof. He knows if they weren't and if any of the guards were to hear one cry of pain or distress - or what sounds like one - from Noct, they'd come running. And he doesn't even want to _think_ about explaining this to Ignis or Gladio or worst yet, his dad.

 

He feels Prompto run his hands down his sides, fingertips caressing his skin with feather light touches. "That's right say my name," Prompto whispers, breath hot against his ear. "You're mine - _all_ mine...."

 

_I love you more than anything_

 

Prompto buries himself deep into Noct causing him to clench around him and his back to arch. He’s close again. “Oh!" He looks back at him, mouth hanging open, unmistakably in pleasure. His eyes screw shut as he reaches back and gasps. “Oh Prom! You're gonna make me-!"

 

"Gods, Noctis... That's such a good face you're making." He snaps his hips back and buries himself in him again. "And it’s okay, go ahead, come for me, baby." Prompto grips his hips and thrusts through the tightness. "We aren't gonna stop even afterward..." He announces, reaching in front of him and wrapping a hand around his cock. It takes one... two... three strokes of Prompto's hand until the prince sees stars and he's screaming his name.

 

_I love you more than anyone_

 

His orgasm is overwhelming; it shakes him to his very core. There were only a few other times where his orgasm had nearly jumbled his brain - all courtesy of Prompto - but it has been quite a while. He hears Prompto whispering something in his ear, but he can't make out what it even is - he's still so high on his climax.

 

_I love you Prompto_

 

He lays on his stomach once he's down from his high. He feels lightheaded like he's floating on clouds. But, very much to his amusement, he's still hard, still desperate for Prompto. "Prom," he murmurs, running his tongue across his dry lips. "...I want more."

 

"What a horny prince I have on my hands," Prompto laughs. "Don't worry though, I have a little more in store for you. Can I get you to roll on your back?"

 

And without question, Noctis does what he's told. The bed shifts as Prompto positions himself between his legs, hooking one of Noct’s legs over his shoulder. The prince stares up at Prompto, who's staring down at him; he's just as gone as him. His eyes are blown out in full bliss, and his face and chest are colored a bright red. His cock is still fully hard, pressed up against his belly covered with pre-come.

 

"C'mon, Prompto. What are you waiting for? Don’t you wanna fuck your little prince senseless?" Noctis asks huskily.

 

Prompto takes a shaky breath and shoves himself entirely into him once again. It causes Noctis' eyes to roll to the back of his head and for his mind to go numb. "Fuck- shit- yes, Prompto!" He grabs the blanket underneath him.

 

"I hope you don’t have any plans tomorrow," the blonde practically growls, slamming into him. "Cause you're not gonna be able to walk straight. Fuck, you drive me up a wall, Noctis!”

 

"N-no plans!" He informs him, opening his eyes. "Just spending the weekend-" Noctis cries out and his back arches. "Gods, Prompto!"

 

_Love you!_

 

"I found your sweet spot again didn't I?" Prompto chuckles breathily. Noctis nods quickly. Prompto licks his lips and pulls out, only to plunge right back in. He thrusts in deeper and harder than he did before, hitting Noctis' prostate over and over and over again, making him become a moaning, screaming mess.

 

"Yeah, that's right, scream for me, baby," he breathes, before beginning to pepper kisses up and down his leg.

 

Noctis doesn’t know if it’s because of the adrenaline rushing through his body or because of the lust running through his veins or because of the fact that all of his emotions strike him out of nowhere, that he blurts out what he does. "I love you! I want you by my side. I _need_ you by my side." He continues not waiting for a reply. "You’re so damn precious to me, have been since the beginning. I-I don't- wanna-!" He groans louder as Prompto plunges deeper than Noctis thought he could - he's balls deep in him. He clenches around him, gripping harder at the comforter beneath him, knuckles going white.

 

Prompto lowers his legs to his hips; his pace is slow and deep again; he leans forward and presses a kiss to Noctis’ ear. "Hey, do you mean it?" Prompto asks breathlessly, yet loudly enough for Noctis to hear him. Prompto grabs Noctis' free hand, intertwining their fingers together. Noctis looks at their hands then back at Prompto, and he swears he has tears in his eyes. Noctis reaches out and hugs him close - he wasn't expecting that for a response, "Noct! Noct do you really- fuck!"

 

He doesn't finish the sentence. Instead, he kisses down Noct's neck, against his shoulder, everywhere his lips can reach. The prince buries a hand in his golden locks; his head falls back, moaning as Prompto's thrust grow faster again, "P-Prompto- I’m-!" Noctis wraps his legs around his waist and grips the blonde's hand tighter. He’s close, and he can tell Prompto's close too. He can tell by how he's pulsing inside of him, by how his hips sputter and how his thrusts are less controlled.  

 

Noctis clenches around Prompto, his hips bouncing down as he thrusts up. The new, perfect rhythm is enough to push him off the edge. And soon he's let go, shouting Prompto's name, strands of white shoot between them, splashing against their stomachs and chests.

 

Prompto's release isn't far after his. He's buried deep within Noct, twitching and pulsing and hot. He finally releases with one last snap of his hips, filling the prince up to the brim and overflowing out of him with a shout of his name.

 

For a while they lay there in silence, gasping for air, trying to get down from their highs. Even after Prompto pulls out of him, Noct continues to hold him close - he doesn't want to let him go, he's afraid to let go. Things could change if he does now. He's confessed to his friend what he had been hiding deep inside of his heart, and he has no idea if Prompto feels the same. Sure, yeah, he _did_ ask him if he meant what he said and yeah, _maybe_ he saw tears well up in his eyes after he confessed, but that didn't _mean_ anything.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Prompto whispering in his ear, "Hey, Noct?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Am I really precious to you?"

 

Noctis swears his heart skips a beat or two. "Yeah, you are." He trails off before he adds. "I know, I was caught up in the moment, but- I meant every word I said."

 

"Oh, Noct." Noctis feels Prompto shake against him, then something hot and wet drip onto his shoulder. Prompto's crying?  "Thank you."

 

"Thank you?" Noctis echoes.  "For what?"

 

"Thank you, for loving me." Prompto presses, nuzzling his nose into his neck. "I've been holding back all these feelings this whole damn time and-" His voice cracks and squeezes his hand. Oh, yeah, they were still holding hands. "I know, you and I are from two different worlds. And your dad, and pretty much the entire Lucian Kingdom hates me but-"

 

"Prom, they don't hate you, they just don't know you like I do," Noctis runs his fingers through damp blonde tresses. "And so what we're from two different worlds. That doesn't mean anything."

 

"What about the whole 'King thing,' Noct? Aren't you gonna have to find a bride and shit? I'm not exactly a bride."

 

Noctis laughs softly, "No you're not, but you know, I don't have to worry about that for a while. My dad's _still_ King and he's got a lot of life left in him."

 

"I can tell. He looks like he could kick my ass."

 

"He could kick both our asses, honestly."

 

Prompto laughs and sniffles a little, "Sooo, does this mean... we're boyfriends?"

 

"I would like it if we were. I mean being friends with benefits is fun and all, but I'd rather kiss you anytime I want and do... couple stuff."

 

Prompto lifts up and smiles at him, "I'd like that too."  He pauses, then adds. "Oh, I know this is off subject, but I never did find out all the things that turn you on. Guess I lost the challenge - I just got too caught up in you."

 

"Mm, well, I can tell you all of them right now." Noctis offers with a tip of his head.

 

"Shoot. I need to know for, you know, future reference."

 

Noctis wraps his arms around his neck and smiles big, "You, and everything you do turns me on."

 

"You're so fucking cheesy," Prompto laughs. "But, I'm still gonna keep that in mind."

 

Noctis smiles and pulls him down closer to him. "Yeah, you do that." He says gently pulling him down for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, there it is. Haha.... geez, this is totally opposite of everything write, asjhdjahdlkjasda. 
> 
> Want to get in touch with me? Let's be friends on Discord! ----> Najvi  
> Have a request or want to talk on Tumblr? ----> aj-diamond
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
